User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ can you delete this? http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131863 at this point everyone wants the topic to die, and its bound to confuse people EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) where to buy SEEU http://www.crecrew.co.kr/goods/view?no=1 :Thank you. :So this is still active? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :the buy link works so yeah. EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:56, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Excuse me I sent in the message and we received a reply from someone called "myu" "Hello. I happen to be the owner of the Vocaloid.wiki. Yes, I took some information from the Vocaloid Wikia and I tried editing it a bit, but it didn't come out that good as I see. I am sorry, I didn't think this would be considered plagiarism and if it's needed, I can edit the articles or completely delete them. I know that the Vocaloid Wikia editors worked hard on these articles, I am really sorry. Also, since I am not able to lead the whole wiki by myself, I can try giving the sysop rights to the current admins of Vocaloid Wikia (or other volunteers that would like to help), if they are interested in 'transferring' the wiki to MediaWiki. " - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : 1. It's all MediaWiki, just that Wikia has heavily customized it with their weird skin; 2. I think that page comments and blogs are a valuable part of this wiki. Hopefully they can be transferred (it looks like these functions are extensions; does this other wiki host allow extensions?) —umbreon12 22:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Zunko's page You could unlock the page "Songs featuring Tohoku Zunko"? It already has a number reasonable of originals and covers (being two originals with 10k). DisaPP (talk) 20:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "Luka and SeeU Happy Synthesizer" Gosh I really don't wanna be a bother but there's a "Luka and SeeU cover" on Happy Synthesizer and in the video it's a reprint from NMD, I think the original video was deleted but neither Luka or SeeU is singing. It's an MMD video should it stay? Or should it go? :I would say it should go. Or be moved to Human covers. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Navbar CSS tweak I'm not sure how but I failed to account for the effects of span.navbar-container span on so even in non-Mobile there are gaps in between each link-block-thing —umbreon12 01:40, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Tried again; this time it should look fine in all skins orz : —umbreon12 02:22, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::i forgot that mediawiki doesn't let a page link to itself orz this should be the final revision... span.navbar-container { border:1px solid darkgrey; font-weight:bold; padding:5px 1px; } span.navbar-container span { display:none; } span.navbar-container a span, span.navbar-container strong span { display:inline-block; line-height:20px; margin:5px 1px; padding:1px 3px; /* has no effect in chrome???? */ } span.navbar-container strong.selflink { font-style:italic; } :: —umbreon12 02:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :That "none" code makes one of the tabs disappear. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:41, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :: The "none" code made all spans in the navbar disappear (to make the invisible spaces disappear); the block after it makes a span in navbar reappear only if it's enclosed in or . Last time I only had bexause I forgot to account for the fact that MediaWiki doesn't let pages link to itself and turns the link bold instead (User talk:Bunai82 instead of ). —umbreon12 02:49, June 1, 2015 (UTC) gynoid It seems gynoid also owns flower's character rights as the website says to direct any questions regarding her character to gynoid. They were also the ones who held the booth selling her and Xin Hua at NicoNico Choukaigi and flower is also found on gynoid's website. gynoid was just not the company who developed both VOCALOID's voicebanks. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. :Interesting development, seem similar to 'CUL's' case. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, gynoid is a little weird. Like flower didn't release until May 9th, 2014.... but gynoid seemed to be established as a company in August 7th, 2014... :P But behold, they do own the characters. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:10, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Planty-P and our solfege samples Planty provided the wiki with a majority of the solfeges; is it ethical to keep them? :s —umbreon12 18:41, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :If it's not ethical to keep them, I still have that solfege thread on VO so I could ask to replace them? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:45, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::If you guys are capable of doing so. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well alrighty. I can do my best. .w. Though, I wouldn't know what to do about Azuki and Matcha >< - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:48, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Stardust Music, Inc. qq I really hate to bother you again but does Stardust Music, Inc. have a Company navigation box like other companies? If they don't is it possible for regular editors to make one or would you or an admin make one?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 00:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Are they similar to EXIT TUNES? Because we don't have one for Avex Management Co., Ltd because that is handled on their page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by them similar to EXIT TUNES? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 01:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::As in do they do anything else that is Vocaloid related: CD releases, promotions, etc. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Other they've released an album named galaxias! Her page says they've made a doll and clothing. I see two other albums on Stardust page. She had a booth at Anime Japan by Tokyo Big Sight (?), and she performed at the Tokyo Dome City Hall. Would these count? :::It seems like it should just be a company page then. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:59, June 3, 2015 (UTC) can you ban him? http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephyr-p EmbraceEvil (talk) 03:02, June 3, 2015 (UTC) where would this go? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrL4dV763s8 EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :If it is original it would go there -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC)' :maybe i should clarify: it's a vacation ad for tokoku using zunko :it's also here :http://en.tohokukanko.jp/movie.html ::Do you want a specific category for it or something? ::Just treat it as an original. 'Burenai Ai de' was also a commercial created song. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC)